DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) The objective of this workshop is to bring together investigators with a broad spectrum of research interests to discuss the current state of knowledge regarding Down syndrome and human chromosome 21. Topics for discussion are designed to encompass all relevant areas of biology, molecular biology, and medicine as they pertain to increasing our understanding of the mechanisms leading to the phenotype of Down syndrome and other defects associated with chromosome 21.